John Dawlish
As Dawlish wasn´t imprisoned in Azkaban by the Muggle-born registration commission in 1997, it is possible that he isn´t Muggle-born. |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Grey |skin=White |hidef= |family=Helen Dawlish |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Auror |house= |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic **Auror Office *Dawlish family}} JohnAnelli, Melissa, John Noe and Sue Upton. "PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part one." PotterCast #130, 17 December 2007 on Accio Quote Dawlish (fl. 1975 - 1998) was a wizard who worked for the Auror Office in the 1990s. Highly regarded as an "excellent Auror", he was at one point the personal bodyguard to Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, having also worked under Ministers Rufus Scrimgeour and Pius Thicknesse. During the course of the Second Wizarding War, however, Dawlish's powers were diminished somewhat as he was incapacitated and attacked quite frequently. Biography Early life John was born somewhere in the British Isles, into the wizarding Dawlish family. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he would finish his education earning at least five N.E.W.T.s,In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29 (Careers Advice), Minerva McGonagall establishes that Aurors require a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s in order to be elegible for training to join the Auror Office. all of them with 'Outstanding' marks.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 27 (The Centaur and the Sneak) Sometime after his seventeenth birthday, Dawlish joined the Ministry of Magic, and completed a stringent series of character and aptitude tests in the three years that followed to join the Auror Office.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29 (Careers Advice) Career as an Auror Under Minister Cornelius Fudge , Cornelius Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt in Dumbledore's office.]] On 20 April, 1996, after Marietta Edgecombe denounced the illegal Dumbledore's Army to Dolores Umbridge, Minister Cornelius Fudge travelled to Hogwarts Castle in an attempt to expel Harry Potter, who was leading the outlawed student group. Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish escorted the Minister there, and were positioned on either side of the door to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore took the blame instead, with a false confession. After Fudge accused him of treason and sedition against himself and the Ministry of Magic, Fudge made a small choking noise, and then looked round at Kingsley and Dawlish. Dawlish nodded reassuringly and moved forwards, his hand drifting towards the wand in his pocket. Dumbledore said he had to hurt him if Dawlish attacked him, and the Auror blinked rather foolishly, without a clue as to what to do next. Fudge ordered the Aurors to seize Dumbledore, but the Headmaster easily defeated the Ministry officials, leaving Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish unconscious on the floor as he escaped. Dawlish was the first to come to, stirring on the floor. When the wizards noted Dumbledore's absence, Dawlish fruitlessly tried to intercept him wrenching the door to the office open and disappearing down the stairs, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. and Percy Weasley, after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.]] In the early minutes of 17 June, just after midnight, Dawlish was among the number of Ministry officials who, led by Umbridge, attacked Rubeus Hagrid in order to arrest him and sack him from his positions of Gamekeeper and Professor. While trying to Stun him, Dawlish pleaded Hagrid to "be reasonable". It is unclear whether Dawlish was one of the Aurors physically knocked-out by Hagrid, or the one who, like Umbridge, was left unharmed, but tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 31 (O.W.L.s) After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Dawlish was one of the Aurors who arrived with Cornelius Fudge into the Ministry Atrium. Fudge sent Dawlish and Williamson down to the Department of Mysteries to see if there were, as Albus Dumbledore told him, escaped Death Eaters in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 36 (The Only One He Ever Feared) Second Wizarding War Under Minister Rufus Scrimgeour When Rufus Scrimgeour succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic, due to his failure to announce the return of Lord Voldemort, a bunch of Aurors were stationed at Hogsmeade to provide Hogwarts Castle extra protection. Dawlish was among these Aurors, as were Nymphadora Tonks, Proudfoot and Savage.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 8 (Snape Victorious) Intrigued by Albus Dumbledore's activities outside his school, Minister Scrimgeour assigned Dawlish to follow Dumbledore, but the Headmaster was forced to jinx him once more.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 17 (A Sluggish Memory) In the summer of 1997, Dawlish was put into the Confundus Charm by someone in the Order of the Phoenix, in order to provide the Death Eaters with a false trail as to when Harry Potter would depart from 4 Privet Drive. Sure enough, Yaxley extracted information from him, and he told him that he would be moved on 30 July, escorted by an entire party of Aurors. Severus Snape, however, knew this was a false trail (even noting that Dawlish was especially susceptible to the Confundus Charm) and told Voldemort the Order of the Phoenix would move Harry on 27 July.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 1 (The Dark Lord Ascending) Under Minister Pius Thicknesse On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort's Death EatersHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) as Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was killed and replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who was under the Imperius Curse.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 11 (The Bribe) Dawlish continued to serve as Auror under the new regime, helping in the imprisonment of Muggle-borns and assisting the Death Eater-controlled Ministry. He was charged with transporting Muggle-born wizards tried by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission to Azkaban.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 15 (The Goblin's Revenge) Still under the effects of the Confundus Charm, Dawlish was Stunned by Dirk Cresswell halfway on their flight to Azkaban. Cresswell was not sure if he was left alright, but took Dawlish's broomstick and went on the run. When Neville Longbottom stepped over the line in rebelling against Alecto and Amycus Carrow at Hogwarts, Dawlish was sent to take Augusta Longbottom as a hostage to get Neville to cooperate with the new regime. However, the Ministry had heavily underestimated Augusta, and she caused him sufficient injury to merit admittance into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) Later life What happened to Dawlish after that is unknown; it is possible that Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the new Minister for Magic, had him arrested for complying with the Death Eaters' rule and for crimes against Muggle-borns, a crime that Umbridge was found guilty and was arrested for. Personality and traits John Dawlish is a die-hard patriot of the British Ministry of Magic and have throughout his career in the Auror Department spent his entire career working bravely and valiantly with defending the wizarding community against the Dark Forces, and by the time Rufus Scrimgeour were requested to have Dawlish enlisted to serve as the personal bodyguard of the Minister for Magic himself, Dawlish had already earned himself a well-deserved reputation both within and outside of the Ministry and were held in high regard, with even Albus Dumbledore himself, the greatest wizard of modern times, voicing his belief that John Dawlish were an excellent Auror. Dawlish were a gifted wizard, and displayed both an aptitude for theoretical learning and a flair for the practical usage of magic, which allowed him to become an academically gifted student during his younger years and allowed him to succeed in earning top marks on all his N.E.W.Ts, being one of three Hogwarts alumnus to accomplish this, the other two being Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. However, despite being both intelligent and knowledgeable, he displayed very little drive towards independence, choosing instead to have one of his seniors instruct him. In his work as a Ministry official, Dawlish, having spent a whole career maintaining law and order within the boundaries of the Auror's trade, appeared to be wholeheartedly convinced of the righteousness of the Ministry's initiative and were loyal to the Ministry as an institution rather than to a specific senior official. Blinded by patriotic loyalty, Dawlish was both willing and capable of remaining unwaveringly loyal and execute the duties handed to him by higher-ranking officals effectively, even when such course of action are morally questionable, such as the attack on Professor Minerva McGonagall on the behest of Dolores Umbridge during the failed arrest of Rubeus Hagrid. Having fought Dark witches and wizards for most of his working life and been in countless dangerous situations before, Dawlish became a hardened veteran and quite fearless, showing sufficient confidence in his own abilities to remain calm and being generally unfazed by threats from his criminal enemies and intrepidly confront them when he believed such a cause of action was necessary, regardless of their stature, experience and their accomplishment in magic. This became especially evident in 1996 when he accompanied Fudge to Hogwarts Castle as escort during a brief visit to meet with the Headmaster. not only did he not hesitate in stepping forward to challenge him single-handedly with the intent of arresting him when Dumbledore's presence alone was enough to make several notorious and dangerous Death Eaters flee in fear, but he also showed no sign of reluctance in attempting to pursue him upon the Professor's escape when he believed it was still possible to catch him. This shows not only the level of professionalism and seriousness in which he conduct his work, but also exactly how accustomed he is to dangerous situations and his adeptness in keeping cool when necessary. Acknowledged by most as a man of proven merit and proficiency, Dawlish was not accustomed to people not taking him seriously as a threat when he readied himself for duel, Dawlish would loose his otherwise stoic and shrewd exterior and blink rather foolishly when talked down to and turn to a superior for advise, such as when Dumbledore made it clear how he would be completely incapable of apprehending him even if he tried, forcing Dawlish to look at Fudge for further instructions. As an official Dark wizard catcher, it is safe to say that he were not a supporter of the Death Eaters, all of whom were notoriously know for practicing Dark Magic with no regard for the lives of the people whose views were not in line with their ideology. This leaves his continued service to their regime somewhat of a mystery, although it is reasonable to assume that the Death Eaters were interested in keeping the Aurors around as part of covering up the Ministry take-over to avoid some sort of rebellion against them. This means that Dawlish could very well have been coerced into working for them through threats to his family or by means of the Imperius Curse. If the latter is the case, the Confundus Charm placed on him by the Order of the Phoenix prior to fall the Ministry of Magic would do little to help him resist their control over him. Physical appearance Dawlish was described as looking very capable and self-assured, a "tough-looking wizard" with "very short, wiry" grey hair. Despite his somewhat formidable appearance, any appearance or mention of him usually involves him being hexed, usually due to a combination of far superior opponents and sheer bad luck. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical Mastery: '''John Dawlish is a very powerful and clever wizard who had obvious talent and expertise in a number of different branches of magic, considering that, as an Auror, he had a high level of skill and knowledge in at least seven fields of magic, and may also have taken even more than those five subjects to his N.E.W.T-exams when graduating from Hogwarts. *'Intelligence: It is reasonably to assume that Dawlish is highly intelligent and knowledgeable in the theory of many magical disciplines, since the final exams at Hogwarts has a theoretical part and he got top grades in all subjects he took, something even Hermione Granger was unable to do. (Although the number of N.E.W.T-exams he took is not known). *'''Auror Skills: '''As John Dawlish was handpicked by then Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, who - due to his paranoia towards Dumbledore at the time undoubtedly took his personal security very seriously - it is quite possible that he was quite a high-ranking Auror with a highly reputable calibre based on his his service record at the British Ministry of Magic. Also, as an fully educated Auror, he was proficient in at least the fields of Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms. *Martial magic:' Albus Dumbledore complimented Dawlish on his abilities as an Auror, saying that the man got "Outstanding" in all of his N.E.W.T exams, and so it was probable that Dawlish possessed skill when it came to duelling and spellwork. However, it was seen that he was able to be effortlessly defeated by wizards more powerful than himself, as demonstrated during the Ministry's attempt to arrest Dumbledore. Despite having Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, and Kingsley Shacklebolt to back him up (though Shacklebolt was actually an ally of Dumbledore's and it is unknown if he would have been much help), Dawlish was still defeated by Dumbledore's magic. He was also (apparently) knocked out by Rubeus Hagrid and, later, Augusta Longbottom, which caused enough damage to have him sent to St. Mungo's Hospital. He was also defeated by Dirk Cresswell, who attributes his escape to another wizard or witch Confunding Dawlish beforehand. Etymology The name "John" is the English form of ''Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "Yahweh is gracious". " " is the name of a seaside town in Devon. It's name comes from a nearby stream, once called "Deawlisc", meaning "devil water". Behind the scenes d by an old lady wearing a dead bird on her head. You know, on her hat. Now, come on!|Sue Upton on John Noe's obsession with Dawlish.|J.K. Rowling PotterCast Interview}} *Dawlish is portrayed in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by British actor Richard Leaf. *Dawlish's frequent injuries and incapacitations are somewhat of a running joke in the last three instalments of the series. His role is largely omitted in the ''Harry Potter'' films, and his appearances are diminished to two background appearances with no lines in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and a brief mention in the first part of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. J. K. Rowling stated that "there's no dishonour to Dawlish", as anyone would have been in trouble going up against Dumbledore and that he was "punch drunk" by the time that he faced Augusta Longbottom, who was nevertheless a powerful witch. *He was named after John Noe, co-host of PotterCast after a friend of John's asked J. K. Rowling what Dawlish's first name was, and displayed an obsession with the character throughout the podcast. *He was occasionally the subject of a joke saying that he would have some real significance in the last book. An example of this joke can be seen at the poll on The Leaky Cauldron. *In an early draft script for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore refers to Dawlish as "Hawkes". In the final film, he is referred to by his proper name, Dawlish. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references fr:John Dawlish fi:John Dawlish pl:John Dawlish ru:Джон Долиш Category:Aurors Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts students of unknown House Category:Males Category:St. Mungo's patients Category:Wizards Category:Death Eater allies Category:Muggle-Born Registration Commission Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Dawlish family